Remembering Bellatrix Lestrange
by holly bergman
Summary: SPOILERS Rodolphus Lestrange wasn’t entire sure why he was here.


Rodolphus Lestrange wasn't entire sure why he was here.

He stood on a hill overlooking a practically deserted cemetery…and overlooking the quiet funeral of Bellatrix Lestrange.

There were only two people that were standing in the heavy rain with Rodolphus. Both Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks were oblivious to Rodolphus' presence. Rodolphus' eyes fell on Andromeda. It would have been a mystery to anyone else why Andromeda was mourning such a sister. The most of the world would remember her as a sadistic fanatic with an unhealthy obsession with the Dark Lord.

But Rodolphus knew that it wasn't Bellatrix Lestrange she was mourning. Andromeda was grieving for a sister that had died long ago.

Rodolphus glanced at Bellatrix as she lay in the coffin and found he could not look away. She had not looked so beautiful in years. Narcissa had tamed her wild, raven hair and washed the blood and dirt of her face. The Dark Lord may have been dead but his spells were still strong. Andromeda, with some effort, had removed any trace of the Dark Mark off her sister's arm.

It was almost laughable to think of Bellatrix as looking peaceful…but she did.

Rodolphus' eyes fell once again on Andromeda. She was carrying a bundle in her arms and was taking great pains to make sure it did not get wet in the pouring rain. She was muttering waterproofing and heating spells under her breath as she gently rocked it back and forth. With a jolt, Rodolphus realised that the bundle was in fact her half-blood, half-werewolf grandson.

He glared at the bundle in disgust. Rodolphus' anger turned to Andromeda.

He regretted marrying Bellatrix more than anything. Bellatrix had been far too confident and passionate. Most of the men, though they admired her, simply didn't see Bellatrix as a suitable wife. Andromeda on the other hand, was soft spoken and shy. She had none of her sister's fire but all of her beauty.

Rodolphus had cared for her more than anyone. He had even asked her father for her hand.

But Andromeda chose the mudblood over him. In turn, Andromeda's half-blood brat had spawned a cub with a werewolf and got herself killed just after her mudblood father. Rodolphus smiled smugly as he observed Andromeda's face that was twisted in grief and guilt. He felt pleasure in her pain.

"Look where your betrayal has got you Andromeda," he whispered. "You're alone."

His feelings for Andromeda mirrored the ones he had for Bellatrix.

He would have killed Andromeda and her husband long ago if it were not for Bellatrix. She had calmly remarked that a blood traitor like Andromeda was not worth his time. She soothed his anger and he grew to respect her enough to marry her.

He lost most of his respect for her when he realised that she was only trying to spare Andromeda. He had lost all respect for her when she had joined the Death Eaters.

Rodolphus had forbidden her from even speaking when she was brought before the Dark Lord. She had kept her silence…until her cousin Sirius was mention.

The Dark Lord had wanted the boy killed for his disloyalty. Bellatrix protested. She said that he was young and foolish but he would soon see reason. The Dark Lord said that he must be punished.

Rodolphus' once proud and defiant wife knelt before the Dark Lord, shuddering uncontrollably, and offered to take Sirius' punishment.

The Dark Lord had never received such an offer. Self sacrificing people were hard to find amongst the Death Eaters. The look of surprise on his snake-like features turned into a malicious sneer as he accepted Bellatrix's offer. He branded her arm and dismissed the others…including a furious Rodolphus.

Sirius would not be harmed…but Bellatrix would be until her cousin became a Death Eater.

Bellatrix received no pity from Rodolphus when she returned from the Dark Lord's side, trembling like a frightened child. She had defied him. Her weakness had sickened him.

It continued for years after that. The Dark Lord would mercilessly torture her and soothed her lovingly by turns. Bellatrix began to yearn for her Lord's acceptance. She began to resent and then hate her cousin for abandoning her. At some point, her mind was lost…buried somewhere under her hatred and insanity.

Rodolphus observed grimly that the Dark Lord was much smarter than he was. Bellatrix would die for the Dark Lord…but she would resent her husband until the day she died.

Andromeda looked up into the grey sky as she rocked the baby in her arms. The rain dripped off her face and it was impossible to tell if she was crying or not. For reason's unfathomable, Andromeda looked up at the hill where Rodolphus stood.

She did nothing else but Rodolphus knew that she saw him. He could see a shadow of Bellatrix's madness in her eyes.

Andromeda hated Rodolphus as much as he hated her. She would always hate him. She blamed him for Bellatrix's fate but she made no move to harm him. She knew that they were all of those present were to blame in a way; even Narcissa, who was lowering the coffin into the ground and still did not know Rodolphus was there.

Narcissa was to blame…for putting her son's life before her sister's and turning the tables of the war.

Rodolphus was to blame…for bringing her into the world of Darkness.

Andromeda was to blame…for leaving her alone.

Rodolphus and Andromeda kept eye contact until Rodolphus turned and walked away. There would be plenty of time to seek vengeance. If Andromeda was anything at all like her sister they would certainly meet again.

But not today.


End file.
